twelve days of christmas fullmetal alchemist style
by ramaloki
Summary: the title says it all..it's the song twelve days of christmas but with everyone's favorite..full metal alchemist!


-good morning star shine! the earth says hello- takes from charlie and the chocolate factory

how are you all doing. well i know how many people loved loveless angel...bows I am truely sorry but I won't be able to continue it for a while...a long while. I am very sorry...gomen! -dodges sharp thingys thrown at me..sniffles- but I will try to continue it later. well anyways me and my sister were in my grandma's car after staying at her work for a few hours. i was reading wonderful envyXed fanfictions while my sister was looking at lovey ed pictures. when we left we started talking about how everyone always calles envy a palm tree... and my sister and I all the sudden had a idea...some time ago i had read a fruits basket fanfic with the 12 days of christmas fubura style...and so we decided to come up with a style of our own...well not really...well yea...so let me introduce the twelve days of christmas full metal alchemist style.

disclaimer-lets just say if I owned full metal alchemist...al could have all the cats he wants...envy and ed would be together forever! LONG LIVE ENVY AND ED! and roy well hmm...i don't know he can have miny skirted people...yea...oh and people who don't like envy and ed together...learn to love them...muhahahaha! for they shall be together soon!

-on the first day of christmas edward gave to me...a palm tree shaped like envy.

-on the second day of christmas edward gave to me...two metal limbs and a palm tree shaped like envy.

-on the third day of christmas edward gave to me...three auto mechanics, two metal limbs, and a palm tree shaped like envy.

-on the fourth day of christmas edward gave to me...four roy followers, threeauto mechanics, two metal limbs, and a palm tree shaped like envy.

-on the fifth day of christmas edward gave to me...five kittens meowing, four roy followers, three auto mechanics, two metal limbs, and a palm tree shaped like envy.

-on the sixth day of christmas edward gave to me...six battles raging, five kittens meowing, four roy followers, three auto mechanics, two metal limbs, and a palm tree shaped like envy.

-on the seventh day of christmas edward gave to me...seven deadly sins, six battles raging, five kittens meowing, four roy followers, three auto mechanics, two metal limbs, and a palm tree shaped like envy.

-on the eight day of christmas edward gave to me...eight trys for havoc, seven deadly sins, six battles raging, five kittens meowing, four roy followers, three auto mechanics, two metal limbs, and a palm tree shaped like envy.

-on the ninth day of christmas edward gave to me...nine dogs of the militay, eight trys for havoc, seven deadly sins, six battles raging, five kittens meowing, four roy followers, three auto mechanics, two metal limbs, and a palm tree shaped like envy.

-on the tenth day of christmas edward gave to me...ten transmuted circles, nine dogs of the military, eight trys for havoc, seven deadly sins, six battles raging, five kittens meowing, four roy followers, three auto mechanics, two metal limbs, and a palm tree shaped like envy.

-on the eleventh day of christmas edward gave to me...eleven guns are firing. ten transmuted circles, nine dogs of the military. eight trys for havoc. seven deadly sins, six battles raging, five kittens meowing, four roy followers, three auto mechanics, two metal limbs, and a palm tree shaped like envy.

-on the twelth day of christmas edward gave to me...twelve sparks by snapping, eleven guns are firing. ten transmuted circles, nine dogs of the military. eight trys for havoc. seven deadly sins, six battles raging, five kittens meowing, four roy followers, three auto mechanics, two metal limbs, and a palm tree shaped like envy.

me-there what do you think? hmm?

envy-eye twitches- palm tree?

me-umm...yea?

envy-fine you can't watch me kiss ed anymore!

me-no! how could you...

ed-well you know dark angel is right...you do remind me of a palm tree...

envy-ok then edward...I just won't even kiss you! hah! -looks smug-

ed and me-WHAT!

ed-but but-sniffles and give envy puppy dog eyes- but envy..thats not fair...dark angel over there wrote that..not me...

envy-yea whatever...hey wait what is my body doing? -envys body walks over to ed-

ed-yay! thanks angel! -closes eyes as envy walks over-

me-yes! -cheers silently and watches envy and ed- i just love this...

well i think this turned out very well...yep...what do you think? please r+r. all it takes is like what? ten seconds? and just to let you know...flames are welcomed but will be used for me and ed to cook envy-shaped palm tree marshmellows...

p.s. my comment above in the disclaimer..about envy and ed being together is a hint of an upcoming fanfiction by me...but i refuse to put anything up until i compleate the story and have in all in my notebook...because for some reason every time i let someone read my storys before they are done..i always quit writing it...so just remember..something should come some time soon..

darkangel36


End file.
